


Horse Sense

by Levade



Series: Fëanorian Fun Bingo [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brothers teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/pseuds/Levade
Summary: Curufin doesn't believe horses can talk.





	Horse Sense

**Author's Note:**

> For my square, "Talking to Animals" in the Fëanorian Fun Bingo.

 

"She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you."  Celegorm combed his fingers through the mare's forelock, pulling it to the side.  "Would you want some stranger to run up to you and hop on your back without even a greeting or kind word?"

"No one would dare try to ride on my back."  Crossing his arms, Curufin glared at his brother.  "It's a horse, Turko.  They are meant to be ridden."

"They have feelings, little brother."  Knowing how stubborn Curvo could be, Celegorm tried another tact.  "She is talking to you, you know."

"Really?"  The boy who looked so alike to their father, waited a very long moment and at the continued silence, rolled his eyes.  "Right.  Now you're teasing me!"

Before he could stomp off, Celegorm took his arm and pulled him to stand at his side.  "Look, see how she watches you?  Her ears are forward, and her eyes are calm.  She's listening to us."  Leading Curufin away, he glanced back and smiled.  "No, don't turn, just listen.  Can you hear her following us?"

"I hear a horse walking."

"That's right.  She's curious.  We just invited her to follow and she is.  Now turn sideways but don't look at her."

With a huff, Curufin did as told and gave his brother a bored look. 

"Don't look at her, she's coming closer."  Celegorm grinned as the mare walked to his brother and nudged his shoulder. "That's an invitation, Curvo."

"Hey!"  Almost knocked off his feet as the mare nudged him again, Curufin took a step back.  "What does she want?"

The mare shook her head and blew out a long, whuffling breath and Celegorm laughed.  "Turn to face her now, but don't touch her.  Just let her come to you."

Holding entirely still, Curufin eyed the horse doubtfully, but the mare snorted and walked forward again.  The boy giggled as she snuffled his face and hair, the long hairs of her muzzle tickling him.  Finally, she nuzzled his chest and nudged at him. 

"I usually have something in my pockets to give her."  Celegorm handed his brother a slice of apple.  "Keep your palm flat, Curvo.  She won't bite."

Grinning in delight as the mare lipped the apple off his hand and crunched it, Curufin looked to his brother.  "May I touch her now?"

"Sure.  Rub the flat of her head.  She likes that."

Smile growing wider as the mare's eyes drifted half-closed, Curufin scrubbed the white star on her head.  "I still didn't hear any talking, Turko."

"Horses don't vocalize a lot, Curvo.  They use body language.  She's been talking to you the entire time we've been here."  Celegorm ran his hand down the mare's shoulder.  "But you still need to ask before you ride her.  It's just polite."

Nodding, Curufin looked into the dark brown eyes.  "Hello, Horse.  I believe that we now know each other sufficiently.  Would you please let me ride on your back?"

Looking away to hide his grin, Celegorm stepped to the mare's flank.  "Let me give you a leg up, Curvo."

"She didn't answer." 

"Sure she did."  Grinning, Celegorm pointed.  "She drooled on your tunic and covered it in hair."  Ruffling his brother's hair as he gave a dismayed look, Celegorm cupped his hands.  "Come on.  Up you go.  Let's go for a ride!"

 


End file.
